


the smoker

by f4iryhye



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Choking, F/F, Finger Sucking, Smut, Southside Serpent Toni Topaz, smoke fetishization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f4iryhye/pseuds/f4iryhye
Summary: cheryl has a newly discovered thing for smokers.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 8





	the smoker

**Author's Note:**

> this was a bit rushed,,, hope y’all like it tho mwah

“you think it’s hot?”

cheryl nodded with a bit of shyness as she watched the shorter girl blow out another puff of smoke. the wind carried the white air away as they stood just outside her apartment building. 

the scent of smoke filled cheryl’s nose, and for the first time, she didn’t really mind it that much.

in the past, she despised the smell of nicotine and the thought of smokers (“who would willingly destroy their lungs like that?!”). she’s even gone as far as to shout a snarky remark towards any smoker she came in contact with. 

but as she was standing here this friday night with a stranger, she might rethink that whole narrative.

because _holy shit, it was hot._

her cheeks slightly flushed from the cold wind that blew past, while her lips were partially parted, welcoming the cigarette back.

it was truly a sight, in all honestly, because the way her fingers wrapped around the small stick, gently flicking it every so often, sent cheryl’s mind wandering to placed it really shouldn’t be. 

the way the streetlights reflected on the pink hair of the girl, plus the smoke in the air, gave her a mystic look.

a look to hot for cheryl to handle. 

“do you want to try?” the girl asked after a while, making cheryl turn bright red as she shook her head. “uhh, no thanks.... watching you is enough for me.” 

_oh my god._

_why would she say that._

a soft chuckle fell from the shorter girl’s lips as she pulled her eyes away from the busy streets in front of her, and landed on that of the red head who was eyeing her in complete admiration and lust. she took a step closer before taking a pull of her cigarette and slowly blew the smoke into cheryl’s face, who felt frozen in place. 

“you can so do more than watch...” the girl whispered, and cheryl had to stifle back a whimper as the girls breath hit her ear. 

her knees felt weak already and she was sure that she was more than soaked _down there._

“what do you think, red?” the smooth and husky voice asked before stepping back, taking another puff of her smoke.

cheryl blushed, but who was she to pass up this opportunity? 

(when looking back onto this day, she claims that she was intoxicated, but why make excuses when her center was throbbing at just the simple remembrance of this encounter). 

just as the girl was about to blow out the smoke, cheryl leaned in and pressed their lips together. 

she moaned softly as she tasted the cherry chapstick and nicotine mixture they’d now created on the stranger’s lips, and she felt herself leaning against her. 

the kiss only deepened when she felt herself being pulled closer by the smoker’s free hand before it slid down and cupped her ass over her skirt. 

_oh fuck._

their slightly swollen lips parted before they looked into each other’s eyes, and the sudden squeeze to her ass made a spark go right to and through her center, eliciting a throaty moan from cheryl. 

the girl chuckled and smirked before taking cheryl’s hand and leading her inside. 

they stumbled their way into the elevator, their lips immediately finding each other’s as soon as the doors closed. cheryl found herself backed against the wall, her hands gripping onto the stranger’s leather jacket as they passionately made out. 

against the wall of the elevator. 

with a ding, the door opened and they once again stumbled their way out and to the apartment, slamming and locking the door behind them.

the girl sat down on the bed, tapping her lap, causing cheryl to straddle her immediately. she took one last pill from her cigarette before putting it out in the ashtray next to her bed. 

she used her thumb to part cheryl’s red coated lips, before leaning in and blowing the smoke directly into her mouth. cheryl swears she could’ve cum right then and there just by that gesture. 

the pink haired girl pulled her in for another deep kiss before her hands roamed down and started to slip off the girl’s panties. 

she carefully sat up before unbuttoning her own blouse, pulling it off to reveal a black sports bra. she broke the kiss to then pull off cheryl’s shirt, letting her eyes fall on her breasts which were held by a bright red laced bra. 

“fuck,” she let her eyes roam over the girl’s body. “what’s your name, red?” 

cheryl gulped at the almost predatory look in the girls eye. “c-cheryl. cheryl blossom.” she breathes out in almost a whimper. 

“i’m toni.” she replied before gently kissing cheryl’s lips once again, kissing along the girl’s pale neck, making her way down to her chest. she swiftly unclasps the bra before throwing it somewhere across the room. she leans down and captures a pink nipple into her mouth, her tongue swirling around it. 

cheryl released a few whimpers and arched her back a bit, pushing her breasts more towards the girl in front of her. she desperately started to slowly grind her wet heat against the thigh that was underneath her, not caring that she spread her slick arousal on a pair of blue jeans. 

toni hummed before pulling back and gently moving cheryl off of her. cheryl watched her get off the bed as she slipped off her now stained jeans and panties. 

she got back onto the bed once both were off, and straddled the red head, pressing her knee against her heat. “do you like it rough, miss blossom?” she whispered in the girl’s ear. cheryl shivered and bit her lip, nodding eagerly. 

toni pressed her lips against cheryl’s once again and passionately kissed her, starting to become a bit impatient. she kissed down her neck, sucking on her pulse point as she slipped a hand down, cupping cheryl’s center which elicited a whine from the girl beneath her. 

“fuck... toni, please,” 

a mocking chuckle fell from her lips before she swiftly slipped in two fingers, she herself moaning with the girl beneath her as she felt the warm and slick heat engulfing her fingers. 

“fuck, cheryl....” she murmured as she leaned down and took the girl’s left breast into her mouth once again, coating it in her saliva. 

cheryl arched her back as she felt slender fingers begin to pound against her g-spot. 

“please t-toni... fuck... i need you,” 

toni then removed her finger’s from cheryl, eliciting a protesting whine from the latter. her fingers are completely coated in cheryl’s arousal and she brings them to the red heads lips, to which she accepts. 

she sucks on them as if her life depends on it, and the sight is enough to make toni impossibly turned on. she pumps her fingers in and out, making cheryl suck harder. 

“good girl,” toni praises. cheryl feels her center flood with arousal at those two words and she moans around toni’s fingers. she presses her fingers deeper into cheryl’s throat, making the girl beneath her gag. “you take my fingers so well baby,” 

toni then removed her fingers and sat up, removing her sports bra and pulling down cheryl’s skirt, leaving them both completely bare. she hooked one of cheryl’s long legs in her arms before straddling her and pressing their centers together, eliciting a moan from them both. 

they could feel the heat radiating off of each other, which heightened their overall arousal by 100%. cheryl began to buck her hips up involuntarily while toni started to grind down against her, causing their clits to rub against one another.

moans from both of them vibrated off the walls as the two were grinding out their pleasure, their bodies shimmering from the layer of forming sweat. 

toni leaned down and captured the red head’s lips, their moans getting lost into each other’s mouths. 

-

if you told cheryl that a simple encounter with a smoker would end with her being fucked into the bed, she would have called you crazy.


End file.
